In today's communication environment, a remote speaker microphone is often utilized in conjunction with a battery powered, portable two-way radio to provide a user with remote access to certain key features associated the radio, such as speaker, microphone and push-to-talk (PTT) features. These devices are often used under adverse conditions, such as conditions encountered within the public safety arena involving fire rescue and law enforcement. Dark or smoky environments can make it difficult for the user to see surrounding areas as well as the communication device. An easy to use interface is extremely important when operating under such adverse conditions. Additionally, when working under adverse conditions, excessive current drain of the battery powered, portable communication device can be problematic as the user may not be in a position or location to easily recharge the battery.
Due to minimized size constraints, the design of a remote speaker microphone should minimize the cluttering of too many controls or modules to maintain a logistical user interface. The ability to leave the user's hands free to tend to other matters associated with a mission critical activity, such as holding a hose, carrying equipment and the like, as opposed to fumbling with radio or accessory controls, is extremely important. Additionally, the ability to quickly assess and address a battery state without having to add independent battery state controls would be extremely beneficial to the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved remote speaker microphone for a two-way radio which provides additional functionality without the use of additional modules or controls.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.